Gundam SEED INDEPENDENCE Mode 03
by junetrish024
Summary: Learning the truth, Soyala is given privelege to roam the ship with his guards when a familiar voice called for his help


Mode 03:  
And another joins

.:Intro Song:.  
"Fly Away" by Nami Tamaki 

Its been three days since the crew of the Archangel saw Soyala and Anila.   
At this time, Murrue, with the conjoined decision of Cagalli and Lacus, decided to let the two free onboard the Archangel while roaming around with their guards... By the time, Anila slip thru to be alone when he arrived at the site where Kira and Athrun are...

Athrun: Kira?  
Kira: I thought what we were doing was worth fighting for. But since hearing what Soyala and Anila's story, I wonder if what we are doing is right...  
Athrun: Stop saying that. It's not our choice to kill... Sometimes good deeds have hefty prices.  
Kira: Athrun...

The two were chatting when Anila came...

Anila: Huh!  
Athrun: A--Anila!  
Anila: Oh! So the two "heroes" are here!  
Kira: Anila... I--I--  
Anila: Saying sorry doesn't bring my life back!  
Athrun: Stop saying that! Don't you know? Kira has been battling  
hard battles everytime! He has done things he often doesn't understand!   
Anila: And that's the problem! He does things without thinking! And it lead to the death of my only treasure in life!

At that instant, Miriallia came...

Miriallia: Hey!  
Anila: Huh!  
Miriallia: All of us here in this ship lost someone dear to us so don't come bragging about you lost your 'precious' someone! His action is only based on protecting us! If it wasn't for him, we won't be here!   
Anila: AND IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM...

Suddenly... Anila knelt down and bursted in tears...

Anila: If it wasn't for him, Jeonah would be alive. If it wasn't for me, she would've been alive either! I should be the one, dead not her! If I choose to take the last shuttle instead of her, she'd be alive... WITH MY SON! I SHOULD'VE DIED! NOT HER! NOT MY JEONAH!

Anila was angered as he repeatedly hit himself until he bled in his forehead. Meyrin came right there wherein Anila is already a bloody mess...

Meyrin: M-Marsill! Quick! Call the medics!

Later in the clinic, Anila was given first aid by Meyrin. Anila and Meyrin were left alone...

Anila: Ouch! Geez! Be gentle lady!  
Meyrin: Be a man! You had the will to knock your self 'til you bleed and now you feel pain!  
Anila: But...

Accidentally, Anila looked onto Meyrin as she cures him. Something inside him warmed up.

Anila: What's this feeling all about?  
Meyrin: I'll melt if you don't stop staring at me.  
anila: Huh! Oh... S-Sorry..

Meyrin smiled. Afterall, the violent Anila was there with her alone in the room, calm as ever... When...

Anila: H--have a--anyone told you... th--that y--you are beauti--ful?   
Meyrin: E--eh!

Meyrin chocked on Anila's question. She was surprised at his sudden inquiry...

Meyrin: M--Marsill...  
Anila: E--eh! S--sorry if I offended you...  
Meyrin: M--Marsill... wh--what do you mean?  
Anila: O--oh! I--it's nothing...

Both were silent... Anila broke it...

Anila: I mean... you are indeed beautiful and I am wondering if there is someone in this ship that takes a liking to you.  
Meyrin: Oh. I have not heard any of that.

Both were blushing. Anila then stood up as Meyrin fixed the clinic... 

Anila: W--well... Thanks for the help... Miss...  
Meyrin: Call me Meyrin...  
Anila: Anila... Call me Anila... I got to go now... Soyala might be looking for me... See you around miss... beautiful...

The last words echoed to Meyrin's ears as Anila left...

Meyrin is in La-la land as she couln't consentrate on her work on the bridge.

Murrue: Officer Meyrin Hawke!  
Meyrin: H--huh!  
Murrue: What are you doing!  
Meyrin: Ramius?  
Murrue: Argh!

Murrue shook her knuckles as Meyrin gave her innocent look... Soyala then spoke at the intercom...

Soyala: May I enter?  
Murrue: Soyala... S--sure... come in.

Soyala then entered. He saw Cagalli and Lacus at the monitor. Cagalli is now at the Kusanagi as Lacus is in the Eternal...

They noticed Soyala come in...

Soyala: Hmm.. Looks like we are headed somewhere.  
Murrue: We still have to follow military rules. You and Anila are still our prisoners you know.  
Soyala: Hmm... rules are indeed strict huh.  
Murrue: I'm sorry.  
Soyala: Neh. It's us who must say sorry for damaging your ship and giving you trouble earlier. Besides, you are just doing your job.

Cagalli then replied...

Cagalli: Well... atleast your calm now.  
Soyala: Well... thank you miss Athha...

Deeply, he is measuring if he can trust this people when...

Sai: Captain, an unidentified ship is approaching! A group of mobile suits also emerged at our B sector...  
Miriallia: Three more mobile suits confirmed at our A sector!  
Meia: Captain, we are online with one of the three mobile suits!

A boy the appeared on the screen...

: Mayday! Mayday! Any passing ship,any passing ship! This is XSMF-013XG Paragrine Gundam! Pilot name is Solana Melfill! Repeat, this is Solana Melfill to any zpassing ship! Mayday! Mayday! We need serious mechanical and medical help! We have two damaged units! Request help immediately! We are being pursued by Rebel ZAFT forces! Repeat... 

The line was cut... Murrue issued a level 1 emergency status on all personels... Kira and Athrun then flew on their gundams as Mu, Yzak and Dearka backed the Three Ships Alliance... Soyala was still in shock hearing one of his friends...

Silently, he floated out of the bridge.. He then went to his Gundam without anyone noticing him... By the time, a mechanic saw Courage's cockpit close...

Mechanic: HEY!

He contacted the bridge...

Mechanic: Captain, Courage has a pilot!  
Murrue: What!

She looked around the room to find no sign of Soyala...

Murrue: Soyala...  
Miriallia: Captain, we are online with Courage.

Soyala then spoke...

Soyala: Request permission to fly out and take on enemy units.  
Murrue: What are you doing!  
Soyala: Open the hatch or bring your men in...  
Murrue: What are you planning!  
Soyala: My friend is in danger.

Soyala then pointed the buster rifle at the hatch...

Soyala: Open or bring your men in!

Miriallia: Captain!  
Soyala: I have lock...  
Murrue: Open it...  
Miriallia: Opening...  
Soyala: Thanks... Promise, I'll come back...

Suddenly... 

Anila: Hey! Your not going to leave me out of treats do you!  
Soyala: Anila!  
Anila: Sol is my friend too... Put that in your head bukko!  
Soyala: Yeah, yeah...

Miriallia then spoke...

Miriallia: Soyala...  
Soyala: Soyala Aosaka, Courage Gundam, taking off!

Soyala then powered away to the black space as he flew...

Miriallia: Anila...  
Anila: Anila Marsill, Hardrose Gundam, taking off!

Anila then flew...  
Soon, the two engeged the enemies. Yzak, who had a hard time fighting the new breed of mobile suits, saw Soyala out...

Yzak: Huh!

Suddenly... 

Dearka: Yzak! LOOK OUT!  
Yzak: Huh!

Yzaka was about to be slashed by a mobile suit when a rain of beam came pouring down...

Anila: Yehaw!

Dearka: Hardrose?

Hearing it, Athrun and Kira was surprised...

Soyala: This is Soyala Aosaka to the Paragrine...  
Solana: Hi Soyala!  
Soyala: This is no tome to say 'hi' and 'hello'.  
Solana: Got ya!

Solana then joined the formation of Athrun and Kira...

Anila: Hey Solana! How is it going?  
Solana: Oh.

Solana then silenced for some time...

Solana: Soyala, we have to talk.

Suddenly... 

Soyala: Sol, watch out!

A beam hit the Paragrine...

Anila: Sol!

Solana was knock out cold...

Soyala: Kira, Atrhun, help Solana to the ship! Anila, support them... I'll handle it my self!

Anila then complied with Soyala... Kira and Atrhun then followed and helped the limp Pragargine gundam out of the cross fire...  
Suddenly, Soyala went on SEED mode with his ASGARD system...

Soyala: HAVE IT YOUR WAY!

Soyala aimed his buster rifle at the enemy ship... Murrue, Cagalli and Lacus were looking at it...

Soyala: How dare you hurt my FRIEND!

Soyala fired away as the projectile struck thru the ship sending it to explode... The remaining mobile suits tried to flee while others choose to attack Soyala from behind...

Soyala: Not done yet!

Soyala took out Courage's beam saber and attacked the other suits... Kira returned to help Soyala by firing his Xiphias 3 railguns...

Soyala: Thanks...

Soyala then calmed down, thus removing the SEED mode as he headed to land Courage... he then went to see his friend...

Soyala: Sol!  
Anila: He's knocked out and injured...  
Doctor: He have to rest for four days...  
Soyala: Oh... Ok...  
Anila: What does he want to talk to you about...  
Soyala: I don't know. But whatever it is, it is important.

Soyala then looked at the window overlooking the vastness of space... 

Soyala: I wonder what the others at Musica are doing...

With that, Soyala and Anila went back to their quarters as the Three Ships Alliance continued its way towards its destination... the rebuild city of... HELIOPOLIS... 

.:End Song:.  
"Promised Land" by Nami Tamaki 


End file.
